roleplaywebsitesfandomcom-20200214-history
CastellaneRPG
Castellane RPG is an original, au, school, and skeleton roleplay set in Château de Chenonceau in France. We accept original characters of all kinds, as long as they're human, we also welcome original characters from old or dead roleplays. History 1535 King Francis I incorporated it into the Crown Estate as part of a debt settlement. Later, King Henry II decided to offer it not to the Queen, but to his Favourite, Diane de Poitiers, “in full right of ownership, seisin and possession, completely, peacefully and perpetually, to dispose of as her own and true patrimony.” This artificial exit of Chenonceau from Crown Lands meant that it was saved, two centuries later, from the French Revolution. 1559 Queen Catherine de’ Medici, widow of Henry II, quickly deposed Diane de Poitiers and installed the authority of the young king, her son, at Chenonceau, amidst Italian pomp and splendour. Amongst the festivities she held here, she managed the Kingdom of France from her study, the Green Cabinet. Her daughter-in-law, Louise de Lorraine, wife of King Henry III, became a widow in turn, and moved into the château in her mourning. 18th Century After the château was purchased by her husband, it was Louise Dupin, lady of the Enlightenment, who welcomed to Chenonceau the greatest scholars, philosophers and academicians in France to her famous literary salon. This exceptional woman was the first to draft a Code of Women’s Rights, with the assistance of her secretary, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, who enjoyed a period of serene happiness at Chenonceau that is described in a number of his works. After Louise Dupin died, for the next generation the château was left abandoned for some years, up until the rights for the property was bought by Lucien Maxime Castellane bought it. 1839 Lucien’s son, Hugo Clement Castellane opened up the Castellane Academy in 1839. Since then, Castellane Academy has become a household name, synonymy with European excellence. The founders of the school sought to educate and define the young minds of France. The school grew slowly but steadily, and despite suffering major damages during the first and second World Wars, was rebuilt with the help of donors. Initially only a university, the school later extended to teaching high school students as well. 1860 In the year of 1860 the Hugo opened up the Castellane to the International community, gaining students from different parts of the worlds. It first started with the sons and daughters of his close wealthy friends, and then the cycle continues up until it have gathered the attention of some of the countries including some Presidents and Prime Ministers. 1950 An entire new building was added, and the staff and student body size increased by 30%. With all of this prestige and recognition comes a cost of course. Castellane is strictly private, and now caters only to the top wealthiest children in the world, and those lucky few students who earn a scholarship there. Plot With it’s glamorous and broad history, Castellane International Academy maintains it’s name in the top academies and universities in the world, even more so the school continues to give the best education to it’s students, nurturing and caring them from day to day basis BUT as Castellane retains it’s popularity its getting harder for students to enter the Academy itself. THE QUESTION IS… Do you have what it takes to make the cut? Can you prove yourself worthy to be a student Castellane International Academy? Characters The following that will be mentioned below are the head staff that serves as the head in the roleplay game. They can be played except for the Academy's President. * Miriam Zumurhle - Academy President * Osmund Marglin - Academy Vice President and Highschool Principal * Bord Flanagan - Deputy Head * Agatha D'Angelo - Dean of Students Academic Affairs * Henryetta Gilmore - Dean of College of Arts and Sciences * Wei Ling - Dean of College of Education * Andrea Sommariva - Dean of Engineering * Noah Netter - Dean of Business and Entrepreneurial Application The application for this blog can be found in here. Category:Tumblr Category:Bio Category:OC Category:Appless Category:School